


Lets Get Out of Here

by jjscript



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Comfort Food, Domestic Fluff, Driving, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fun, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjscript/pseuds/jjscript
Summary: Gil whisks Jessica away for a little fun. Pure fluff honestly
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What i had hope Gil meant when her told Jessica, 'Lets get out of here.' Cant remember the exact episode but still. Its cute and fluffy. Enjoy!

'Where would we go?', Jessica replied, slightly surprised at Gil being so forward with her.  
He took a step even closer to her and smiled mischievously, 'Anywhere we want'.

His eyes glinted with something almost dangerous in them but there has never been time that she felt unsafe around him. She knew she that he would never hurt her. The had been skirting around each other for years. They both knew they this moment might come. They also knew that it may change their relationship as it currently stood. 'I should really think about this', she thought to herself,' What would Malcolm say if he saw them? Wha-' "Jessica, think about yourself for once. Let's go have a little fun. Tarmel and Powell can handle things for a few hours " Jessica's cheeks heated up as he clearly read her mind. He always could see right through her. 'Lead the way, Detective.',she said playfully. The smirk Gil gave her caused warmth to spread across her chest. Taking her fingers gently in his, he lead her quickly out of his office, though the 'bull pen' and out of the building. He wanted to get her out of there and into his car before she changed her mind. He led her to the car, not missing the giggle she let out as she hurried behind him in her expensive heels. They both got in and Gil burned rubber as they sped off down the road. 

Jessica smiled and closed her eyes as she sank back into the surprisingly comfortable leather seats. The thrum of the engine running through her so deliciously she moaned. 'Easy there, tiger. We haven't even gotten to to the good stuff yet', Gil said flirtatiously while throwing a glance her way. Jessica's cheeks burned even more at her. She fidgeted in her seat as he caught his heated glance as it raked over her. Her fitted skirt slid up just a an inch or so, allowing more of her pale thighs available for his viewing discretion. She could have fixed it, but she elected not too. It was still a modest length but far more than Gil had seen in a very long time. Something about Gil Arroyo made her feel free. Something she hadn't felt in a very long time. So even if it was just for a few hours, she would allow her guard to fall and just be. 

Gil couldn't help but smile as he saw her visibly shed her protective layers which apparently included her rather fashionable coat and heels. This is the Jessica he always wanted to see. away from the pomp and circumstance she existed in everyday. Here and now she was to Jessica Whitly, she was just Jessica. And if this was all he had to do to see her, he hoped to see Jessica more often. When he chance lanes an headed toward the bridge he saw her interest peak. 'New Jersey?', Jessica said sounding both surprised and amused by his choice. 'Yup. There is a little Italian restaurant I know. Its not five star but I love it.',Gil offered, hoping it would meet her high standards. 'If you love it then I'm sure its perfect.', Jessica replied honestly. She smiled and placed a hand over his on the gear shift. They shared a moment of tender eye contact before Gil tried his best to refocus on the road, even though that was significantly harder with the her touching him. 

'When was the last time you went to the Boardwalk?', Gil asked, the curious to know. 'Not since Malcolm and Ainsley were kids.' Jessica reminisced fondly. 

Gil chuckled. This just got far more interesting.


	2. Take a Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when they actually get out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not particularly typical behavior for Jessica but I think she needed to have some fun. And Gil is the best person to get her let her hair down with.

Surmising that they would be in the car for a while, Jessica took her hand off Gil's and reached for the radio,'I hope you don't mind.' 'Not at all. Though I don't usually listen to the radio. Its never got anything good these days.', Gil responded with a small smile, happy she was comfortable enough to make such a move. After searching through stations and grimacing multiple times she gave up the search for a decent station,' Got and CD's?' With a soft chuckle he reached across and opened the glove compartment,' Take your pick.' It didn't take long for Jessica to find something she liked. Apparently, she and Gil had the same great taste in music. She could see him eyeing her to see her selection. Smiling, she shielded the CD case from his view and popped it into the CD player. The smooth sounds of a saxophone filled the car soon after as Smooth Operator by Sade began to play. Now they were both grinning! 'I love Sade!' ,They said in unison then breaking out into laughter. Once they found their breath again, Jessica began singing along to the song. Gil had not expected the truly melodious voice that flowed from her. Just when he thought she couldn't get any more beautiful. Gil added his, arguably less impressive, voice to the mix and now it was a party. The both moved and swayed to the sweet sounds with the occasional giggle and story of teenage rebellion. The drive seemed to fly.

Gil pulled over in front of a small, dimly lit restaurant about an hour later, not that they noticed the passage of time. The rustic decor inclusive of red and white tablecloths, cursive written signage and a walls peppered with family photos on the backdrop of worn out wallpaper. Jessica slipped on her shoes and grabbed her coat while Gil exited the car and rounded it to her side, opening the door and offering her his hand. Jessica smiled at his chivalry and delighted in the gesture that reflected every bit he gentleman she knew he was. They walked, arms linked, into the little restaurant. Jessica was instantly charmed. The scent of fresh herbs and the sounds of the kitchen instantly relaxed her. Gil spoke to the woman at the front and she politely led them to a booth toward the back corner of the establishment. She smiled as the waitress handed over the menus and left them alone again after taking their drink orders. They both agreed on a glass of Sangiovese each. 'Gil, this place is lovely. How did you find it?', Jessica inquired 'Its's been here for years actually. I first ate here when I just joined the force. My sergeant at the time introduced me to it. I used to take Malcolm here too. He loved the spaghetti and meatballs as a kid.' Gil replied. 'I'm sure he did. It was his favorite meal. He loved the mess it made when he slurped the spaghetti from the sauce.' Jessica added. She could just imagine her little Malcolm siting here with Gil, napkin tucked into his shirt, digging into a plate of his favorite food. It warmed her heart. Just then their waitress came with their drinks and asked for their food order. They needed no more time to discuss, the choice we clear, 'We'll have the spaghetti and meatballs please.' They shared another laugh at the eagerness in their voices.

The conversation flowed naturally and the smiles nerve left their faces. Gil could remember the last time he saw he smiling this much and Jessica couldn't remember the last time she had smiled this much either. The young lady returned some time later with two sizable servings on spaghetti and meatballs for the pair, topped off with fresh cheese and parsley and freshened their drinks. Gil took a deep inhale and moaned in satisfaction at the smell. The deep sound was not lost on Jessica but she covered well for the shiver that ran through her. Gil noticed her lips part for just a second as she moistened her lips but he let himself believe it was the food she was responding too. 'Bon Petite', Gill offered. They both took one bite and instantly knew that their conversation was over. Instead of speaking, they communicated via a series of satisfied grunts and moans, muffled laughter and amused eye contact. The food was delicious. Unsurprisingly, they both cleaned their plates. Looking at each other, very impressed with themselves, there was only one question to answer,'You have any room left for desert, Jess.' 'Only is it's cannolis', Jessica replied. 'I think i can make that happen but only if we can get them to go. I wanna take you to one more place before we head back. 'Gil suggested. 'Well aren't you just full of surprises today, aren't you', Jessica retorted rather amused at seeing this side of Gil. 'Just one more surprise, then Ill take you back.'

After ordering four cannolis to go, they were back in Gil's Le Mans, Sade once again filling the air. Jessica leaned on the passenger door, her hair fluttered in the breeze as she had lowered the window to let some fresh air in. If she didn't, she was convinced that the smell of the cannolis would make her salivate. This time the drive wasn't long at all. Gil saw her posture straighten in anticipation and excitement. She flicked her head in his direction and clasped his biceps as her smile brightened. Gil couldn't help but see exactly where Malcolm got that smile from, she looked positively giddy. 'I thought you were joking', Jessica said almost breathlessly. Gil chuckled as he pulled into a parking pot within good walking distance,' I never joke about to the board walk, Jess. C'mon, lets go have some real fun.' They exited the car and Gil had to try to keep up with Jessica this time. He was surprised she could walk that fast in those heels but he expected no less at this point, she was one on New York's biggest mots notable socialites so... They stood just after the entrance and the lights bathed them in technicolor. There were games and rides and food stalls for as far as they could see. 'What do you want to do first?', Gil as as he could see Jessica drinking in the sight she hadn't seen in years, practically vibrating with excitement. 'I wanna play..... that!', she said as she pointed to one of the shooting games, 'Let's see what your made of, Detective!' 'Your on!' 

Unsurprisingly, Jessica was a great shot but in the end it was Gil that came out the winner of that game. All three times, he might add. She did, however, beat him at darts and ring toss. Apparently, she also had a killer free throw as well, winning herself a stuffed frog for it. Archery was not a friend to either of them so they called it a draw. They made their way through most of the games. Then it was on to the rides. It took some serious convincing on Gil's part but eventually he got Jessica to get on the Carousel, Chair Swing, and finally on the Ferris wheel. He made a mental note to try again for the roller coaster another time. Jessica leaned he head on his shoulder during the ride. He put his arm around her. The took in the view form up his for as long as they could until they decided it was time to leave. Stuffed animals in had they walked out of the park and back to the car. Gil glanced over to see Jessica fully relaxed in her seat with a content smile on her face. The silence was comfortable as they drove back to their city. He made a mental note to do this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write a part two. I really like the idea of Jessica 'letting her hair down' when she's around Gil.


End file.
